Welcome to the Family
by VampBoi666
Summary: Just a Creepypasta story that came to mind. I already have quite a bit written down. I just need to transfer it from my notebook, to here. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first story on here so please be nice! This IS a Creepypasta story, for I am in love with the fandom. It is an OC x The Puppeteer. There will also be a little bit of Ticci Toby x OC, Homicidal Liu x OC, and Eyeless Jack x OC but the main pairing is The Puppeteer x OC. ^^ Please follow, favourite, and review! Thank you for listening and here is the first chapter!**

 _October 17, 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Good evening. Tonight is the night. The night in which I finally do it. I have been seeing strange glowing yellow eyes in the corner of my room recently but for some odd reason...I do not feel afraid. If anything...I feel protected. Is that weird? Yes? No? Okay. Anyway, I can only make out the glowing yellow eyes. I do not know if they are connected to a body or if they are just floating eyes. I started seeing the eyes around September 25. Around October 8, I began talking to the glowing yellow eyes, telling them about my day and how my day usual goes. I never receive a response but that makes me kind of happy. Though, sometimes I wish I did get a response._

 _Last night, I had a dream. The same glowing eyes were in my dream except...a person was revealed. He told me his name was...gosh, now I do not remember. But he told me that it would be a good idea to kill my parents because of everything they've done to me. "They deserve it," he'd said. And I agree. They do deserve it. So...tonight might be the last night in which we speak. I have had you for many years now. We've so many memories together. But it is time to say goodbye._

 _Love,_

 _Jessica Waters_

I stretch my arms as I yawn softly. It's three in the morning, the dead hour. I smirk to myself and toss my legs over the side of the bed. I lightly push myself onto my feet and pad over to my closet. As I walk, I crack my neck and my knuckles. I open my closet and search through my clothes. I hum softly in thought as I find a plain, black, long sleeved shirt, plain, black leggings, and matching black knee-length socks. I hum softly still as I remove my Black Butler tank top and my black shorts.

I slip on the long sleeved shirt over my head then tie my long, white blonde hair up in a loose bun. I grab the leggings and slip them on. I pick up the socks and slip those on over the leggings.

"Shoes...or combat boots? Which are quieter?" I think aloud in a whisper.

Something catches my eye in my perepheril vision. My ninja shoes for my Sasuke Uchiha cosplay. I pick them up and smirk.

"These. Are perfect."

I put on the ninja shoes then walk into my bathroom connected to my bedroom. I flick on the bathroom light and stare at the girl in the mirror.

I take my hair out of the bun and brush it out with my skull brush. I sigh softly and gaze at myself in the mirror.

"My, my...how much I've changed over the years…" I mumble, setting the brush on the counter.

I lift my arms and pin my hair back before slipping on a hair net to keep my hair in place. I open the vanity mirror and grab my skull ski mask. I stare at it for a few seconds before slipping it on carefully over my head and the hair net. I open one of the drawers and grab my black gloves.

As I reach for my black tinted skiing goggles, the bathroom light flickers before turning off. I look around, my heartbeat quicking.

"I'm surprised you're actually listening to me…" A voice says behind me.

The lights flicker back on and I stare wide eyed in the mirror. The boy from my dream is right behind me.

"Y..You were in my dream. Y-You're real?"

The boy smirks at me.

"Of course I'm real. You've been speaking to me for the past couple weeks."

My eyes widen and I quickly turn around. He's really there. In the flesh and blood.

"N..No...I-Impossible!"

He chuckles darkly and reaches a hand out, stroking my cheek.

"I am very real, my dear. Don't you dare think otherwise. Now...The death of your parents is waiting."

My body begins to shake from his touch, my hands trembling from anxiety.

"You...You're not real...There's no possible way that you're real...You're a Creepypasta...You're The Puppeteer… You can't be real!"

He laughs darkly and pins my hands to the vanity counter. He leans in close to my face and I almost, just almost, think he's going to kiss me but his lips steer away from mine, grazing my cheek, and are placed beside my ear.

"I can sense you cowering in fear...There's no need to be afraid, Jessica. The time has come for you to join us...Everyone else is awaiting your arrival. Slender has sent me to retrieve you. If you don't hurry, I'll force you to kill your parents, then we'll be on our way."

I take a shaky breath and close my eyes.

"...Alright." I mumble.

He grins and in a few mere seconds, he dissipates into the air. I heave out a breath and bend over, placing my hands on my knees. Never, have I ever, been this shaken up in my life. Not even when I found out that my aunt and cousins had been murdered a couple years back. I fan myself lightly, trying my best to calm down. I walk out of my bathroom, turning off the light, and enter my bedroom. I walk to my nightstand and open up the drawer. I dig around before grabbing the knife I'd hidden there a year ago.

I grab my phone and slip it into my sleeve, making sure it's turned off completely. I walk to my door and put on the goggles I grabbed earlier. I open my bedroom door and slowly, silently close it. Once it's latched shut, I make my way to my parents' room, my feet padding down the hallway without a sound. I reach their door and take a breath, slowly opening the door. I silently pad over to bed and sneer. Mom and Dad are cuddling with happy smiles on their faces, all peaceful. The sight disgusts me.

I tighten my grasp on the knife in my hand and walk over to Mom's side of the bed, glaring at her.

"Goodnight…" I whisper.

I stab the knife into her chest, specifically her heart, six times. I slit her throat and then slit her wrists, six times. Finally, I stab her stomach six times, her intestines and organs spilling onto the bed. Above her head, in her blood, I write '666' and step away. I walk over to my father's side of the bed next.

"Sleep tight…"

I repeat the same process I did with my mother, writing '666' above his head as well.

"Don't let the dead bite." I sneer.

I run out of their room and down the hall, towards the stairs. I run down the stairs and to the back door. I open the door with the hand that isn't bloody and holding my knife and step out. I shut the door behind me and run towards the woods in my backyard. My heart is pounding loudly in my ears, my blood is rushing from the adrenaline, my legs are shaking.

I continue to run until my legs can't take it any longer. I finally stop running, only to trip over an uprooted tree root and fall to my knees.

"Fuck!" I hiss in pain, my leggings ripping at the knees.

I stand up and look around my surroundings. There's fog everywhere and it's thick. Super thick. The trees are over twenty feet tall. There's no leaves on the trees whatsoever and some trees are at least a minimum of five feet wide while others are a mere couple inches wide.

I begin to walk around, turning on my phone.

"I must be in Slender's woods...I wonder if The Puppeteer is waiting to escort me or something...Maybe one of Slender's other proxies? Who knows…" I sigh.

Once my phone is turned on, I turn on the flashlight and start looking around. I begin walking to my right and make sure to keep my guard up. You know know who or what is out here. I hear a twig snap behind me and I quickly turn around, looking for a sign of someone. I see glowing, yellow eyes and...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

Once my phone is turned on, I turn on the flashlight and start looking around. I begin walking to my right and make sure to keep my guard up. You know who or what is out here. I hear a twig snap behind me and I quickly turn around, looking for a sign of someone. I see glowing, yellow eyes and... for some reason, my nerves calm instantly.

The Puppeteer walks out of the shadows and towards me.

"Good job, Jessica. Let's head to Slender's mansion now. Everyone is waiting," he says.

I nod and he grabs my wrist, leading me in a random direction. As we walk, I'm beginning to think that we're lost so I speak up.

"Hey," I call out. "Do you even know where we're going? Did you get us lost?"

He sneers and rolls his eyes.

"Nonsense. We aren't lost. It's just...difficult to travel in these woods because of the fog. If it were daytime, things would be different. It'd be much easier to see."

I roll my eyes back but continue to follow him. I take my wrist from his grasp and cross my arms. We continue to walk in silence until, finally, a huge manor, or mansion, comes into view. My eyes widen slightly and I can't help but gaze in awe. The Puppeteer snickers and grabs my wrist again, leading me up the small set of stairs, to the door.

He walks in and leads me up the stairs.

"Slender will be down in a few. I need to tell him I've brought you here. Meanwhile, make yourself at home and try not to get yourself killed."

I roll my eyes, but he can't see the sneer that's upon my lips, for it's hidden beneath my ski mask. I look over to the left, in the direction of the living room, and spot a few familiar faces I recognize. Jeff the Killer and Smile Dog, BEN Drowned, Sally and Charlie, Eyeless Jack aka EJ, Laughing Jack aka LJ, Lost Silver, Glitchy Red, Dark Link, and Jane the Killer.

I stay where I am, at the top of the staircase. Jane stands up and walks over to me with Sally.

"Hello. You must be the new arrival. I'm Jane the Killer but please call me Jane. This is Sally and her teddy bear, Charlie," Jane smiles gently. "Welcome to the Creepypasta family."

I nod lightly and shake her outstretched hand, doing the same with Sally.

"The name's Jessica Waters. Pleasure to meet you both." I smile.

Sally giggles and wraps her tiny arms around my waist, nuzzling her face into my stomach.

"Are you gonna be my new big sister?!"

I smile softly and tussle her hair, hugging back.

"If that's what you wish, dear. Then I won't mind. Whatever makes you happy."

She squeals and jumps around happily, giggling. I smile softly and look around.

"The place is pretty clean for most of the inhabitants being boys." I chuckle.

Janes sighs. "Yes, well, thanks to Slender, the house is clean. If it weren't for him to set these boys straight, or attempt to, I would be leaving with Splendorman right now and Sally would be with me."

I nod. "Understandable. Boys are disgusting. All the ones I've met are rude, mean, heartless, evil, and very abusive."

She nods. "Agreed. Well...Let's get on with the introductions then, hm?"

I nod. She leads me into the living room, but I stay close behind her, shy.

"Boys, this is Jessica Waters. She's a new member of the family so treat her with the utmost respect. Jessica, this is Jeff, BEN, EJ, LJ, Lost Silver, Glitchy Red, Smile Dog, and Dark Link."

I shyly wave at them, mumbling a small "hello" before going silent again. EJ, Glitchy Red, and Lost Silver wave politely and say a greeting. Jeff rolls his eyes and watches as BEN continues playing Call of Duty. Dark Link stares at me, expressionless, for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to the TV. LJ smirks at me and comes up to me.

My eyes widen in fear and a small whimper escapes my lips. Oh my, how I absolutely hate clowns.

"Hehehe, want some candy~?" He asks, holding out his hand.

I viciously shake my head and attempt to hide behind Jane even more, shielding my eyes with her hair and shoulder. Jane glares at LJ and smacks his hand away.

"Can't you tell she's afraid?! Leave her be, you Ronald McDonald reject!"

LJ frowns but seconds later, grins and leaves the living room. The moment he's out of the room, I heave a sigh of relief and sink to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Is everything alright down here?" asks a deep voice.

I stand up and turn around, seeing Slender with The Puppeteer beside him. Jane nods her head.

"Yes, sir. LJ merely frightened Jessica. It appears that she has an intense fear of clowns." Jane replies.

I look down, ashamed, but a hand on my head causes me to look up. I see Slender, in his human form, and he's smiling softly at me. Something a father would do.

"Child, there is no need to be ashamed. Everyone is afraid of something," he says softly.

I look back down.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things...spiders...clowns...drowning...water in general...fire...even the sun."

Slender tussles my hair and walks into the kitchen.

"That is alright. I'm sure you share some of the same fears as others in this house. Do not be ashamed of your fears, as I said earlier. But if you wish the fears to go away, then conquer your fears and become stronger. Being afraid doesn't make you weak. It helps you become stronger once you've conquered your fears."

My eyes widen at the fatherly advice and my eyes well up with tears. I instantly cover my eyes with my arm, hoping he doesn't see the tears.

I feel gentle arms pull me into a warm embrace and I look up at Slender.

"Child, never be ashamed to cry in front of someone. Especially family. We care about you, but we show it in different forms that most would through affection. Sometimes it's tough love."

I nod softly.

"Now...take off the mask. You don't need it in the house. You're welcome to be yourself here. None of us will judge."

I nod softly and remove the ski mask and hair net, letting my hair fall over my shoulders like a waterfall.

"You arrived with Puppeteer at a perfect time. It's about time for everyone to eat." Slender says.

"..Oh..um..well, I don't really eat..It's hard for me to stomach human food," I say.

"Is that so?"

I nod. "Yes. I've been this way ever since I was born. My parents never understood why. Hell, I don't even look like either of them. My mother has black hair and green eyes while my father has brown hair and brown eyes. Then there's me..white blonde hair and lavender eyes. My skin is as pale as snow. I'm taller than average girls my age. I'm seventeen and most girls are either shorter than me or of average height. I'm already six feet even and I still have a year left to finish growing."

Slender nods his head slowly, soaking up the information. He leans back against the kitchen counter, his hand on his chin in thought.

"That information is very interesting…I must look into your background more. There might be an explanation for why you look the way you do…" He mumbles.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, I'm going to need a room to stay in unless you're having me a room with someone."

"Ah, yes. I would have you room with Jane or Sally, but both share a room together so I've decided that the safest person you'll room with is Dark Link. He doesn't normally go out killing and he usually keeps to himself."

I nod and walk over to Dark Link, lightly tapping his shoulder. He looks up at me with glowing, pale red eyes.

"Yes..?" He asks softly.

"Mind showing me where your room is? Slender says I'll be rooming with you from now on." I reply just as softly.

Dark nods and stands up, walking towards the hall. I follow him and he goes up a flight of stairs then turns to the right. I easily keep up with him as we walk. Eventually, he stops in front of a door that has the inverted Triforce on it and his name carved into the wood beneath the Triforce neatly.

"You'll be able to put your symbol next to mine and carve your name below it.." He mumbles.

I nod softly and offer him a gentle smile. I lightly bump my shoulder into his playfully.

"Hey, loosen up. We'll be sharing a room so there's no need to be so mopey."

"I'm not mopey. I just prefer to not show any emotion because emotions are pathetic and make you weak."

I glare at him and walk into our bedroom.

"Emotions are _not_ pathetic and they _do not_ make you weak! You're just saying that because you've never had someone show you the true meaning of having emotions! You're a Creepypasta and everyone fears you, therefore, no one wants to show you that meaning!"

I turn to face him. His eyes are wide but within seconds, he's looking down and glaring at the floor.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me personally. You don't know the real me. So just shut up."

I sigh and set up my bed on my side of the room.

"Whatever you say, Dark...but just know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk or just want to hang out with someone. I'm not afraid of you."

He narrows his eyes.

"Just...shut up!"

I smile softly, seeing a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Get me when dinner is ready."

He scoffs slightly and turns on his heal.

"Whatever."

He walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I sigh softly and lay back on my bed with a sigh, thinking about tonight's events. I sigh softly again and just as my eyes flutter shut, they flicker open from the sound of a knock on the door.

"Um..come in," I mumble softly.

The doorknob turns and the door opens, revealing The Puppeteer. He walks in and sits beside me on my bed.

"Uh, hey.." He mumbles.

I sit up and cross my arms slightly.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Slender told me to get you for dinner. And..I'm sorry for scaring you earlier, back at your old house."

I smile and shrug. "Nah, it's all good. I was never mad to begin with. Anyway, let's get food! I mean, yeah I can't really eat human food, but I suppose I can try."

"You can't eat human food?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nope. I've never been able to. I mean, it makes me sick to my stomach, but I can still force it down."

He nods softly. "I see."

I stand up and walk to the bedroom door.

"Hey, come on. Let's go."

He nods and stands. We walk out of the room I share with Dark and down the hall. We get to the staircase and I jump down every two stairs, giggling to myself childishly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Puppeteer and I get to the bottom of the stairs and we walk to the dining room where everyone is sitting in their respected seats, The Puppeteer going to his seat. I see an open spot between Sally and the Puppeteer and I smile, going over and sitting down. Sally giggles and hugs my arm, to which I smile and kiss her head gently. Before I began eating, I tied my hair up into a bun.

"Hey, Big Sis! You should play dress-up with Jane and me after dinner!"

I smile softly at Sally.

"Okay, hun. We can do that."

Sally grins widely and begins eating. I smile and begin eating, but don't chew it very much. Slender gave me less than everyone else, thankfully. I'm the first to finish eating, since I had such a small amount, and stand with my dishes but Slender delicately takes them from my grasp with his tendrils. I softly thank him and go to the bathroom.

After vomiting the food I ate, since I learned that if I let it digest, I'll get very sick, I go to the room I share with Dark and sit on my bed. I notice that there's a suitcase on the side of my bed, with a note on it, and I tilt my head on confusion.

"What's this...?" I ask myself softly.

I reach down and pick up the paper, reading it.

 _'Jessica Waters,_

 _While you were on your way here, I went to your room and gathered some of your items and necessities you'd need while staying here. I grabbed some clothes, your electronics, and your toiletries. I will be installing your own closet tomorrow so that way you won't have to share a closet with Dark. But for now, there is a dresser on your side of the room for you to put your clothing in there. I will also grab your game systems from your bedroom tomorrow so that you have them as well._

 _Sincerely,  
Slender'_

I smile softly and look to my left, seeing a nightstand with a lamp. The nightstand was a light purple with black paint splattered all over it. I open the drawer and set the note inside. I close the drawer then lift the suitcase onto my bed, going through everything. I gasp softly when I see my diary and hold it to my chest before slipping it into the drawer of the nightstand. I finish looking through everything and swing my legs over the side of the bed, pushing myself onto my feet. I stand up and walk to the dresser, opening the top drawer. I walk back to the suitcase and grab my bras, underwear, and socks, putting them in there.

I close the top drawer and open the second one. I decide to drag the suitcase over so that I don't have to keep walking back and forth. I start putting my jeans, shorts, and leggings into the drawer. As I shut the second drawer, I hear a knock.

"Come in!" I call.

I hear the door open and I turn around, smiling when I see Jane and Sally.

"Big Sis, let's go!"

I smile and nod, closing the suitcase.

"Alright."

I walk over to them and Sally takes my hand into hers, leading me down to her and Jane's room. We walk in and I smile softly. Sally leads me to Jane's and her joint closet.

"Jane, can you get the chest? It's too heavy!" Sally whines lightly.

Jane merely chuckles softly at the girl and nods, going into the closet and tugging out the chest. I walk over to it and open it, seeing tons of different types of clothing, most being dresses. I giggle slightly and find a pink dress Sally's size with matching pink 1/2 inch heels. I set it out on Sally's bed. After rummaging through the other clothes, I found a gothic, black high-low dress with lace sleeves and a pair of combat boots. I grin.

"Hey, Jane. Think that'll look good on me?"

"Hm... With your body structure and your natural style of clothing, I think it'll look great on you."

I nod with a grin.

"Cool! Well, I'm gonna change Sally then I'll get changed myself. While I do that, look for what you wanna wear."

Jane nods and starts going through the chest to find a dress while I walk over to Sally.

"Wait, I need to close the door first. I don't want anyone peeking in."

I say softly to which Sally nods with a smile. I walk over to the door and close it. After doing so, I walk back over to Sally and gently slip the tattered pink dress she wears off her tiny frame.

"Sally, dear. Do you have a bathroom connected to your room?"

Sally nods with a grin. I smile and lift her into my arms, holding her close to me.

"Jane, I'm gonna give her a bath. You gonna get dressed while I do so?"

"Mind if I-"

 ** _*knock knock...*_**

"Sally, stay in here. I'll go get the door."

Sally nods with a smile and sits down on the toilet. I walk out of the bathroom and walk to the bedroom door. I open it up, seeing Puppeteer.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Oh... um... Slender sent me to, uh... help you... bathe Sally."

"Oh? I only just told Jane that I was going to do that. How did Slender know? Oh, unless.. he can see everything that goes on in the Manor?"

"Within the manor and the woods."

I smile, "Oh, I see."

I hum softly. "Well, sure. You can help."

I allow him into the room and walk towards the bathroom but Jane stops us.

"Why is he in here?"

"Slender sent him to help me bathe Sally."

"I see. Well, I'm going to get dressed while you do that. Keep that bathroom door shut."

I smile at Jane and nod.

"You got it."

Puppeteer and I walk into the bathroom and I kneel on the side of the tub, turning the faucet on. Puppeteer picks Sally up and sits down with her in his lap. I look over and smile softly at the sight.

 _'Seeing Puppeteer with Sally like this is really heart warming... Who knew that a serial killer could actually have a soft side..'_

Once the tub was filled and there were bubbles, Puppeteer placed Sally into the bubbly water after I gently removed her underwear. He removes his black jacket and brown hoodie, revealing a deep maroon t-shirt. He also took off his hat before glancing over at me.

"Uh... Do you mind if I borrow a hair tie? I don't want my hair getting in my face."

I nod quickly and stand up, blushing softly.

 _'Jesus Christ, he looks really attractive... W-Wait, what the hell am I thinking!? I can't possibly already be developing feelings for him! It's not possible to develop feelings so fast! I only just formally met him today! ***sigh*** Take a deep breath, Jessica..'_

I find the hair tie holder and grab two, one for me and the other for him. I smile and tie my hair up in a ponytail.

"Mind if I tie your hair back while you wash Sally?"

"No, not at all."

I smile softly and grab the brush, gently brushing his hair and tying it into a ponytail. I put the brush back and sit beside him on his right, starting to wash Sally's hair. Sally smiles and begins humming lightly as we wash her hair and body. Puppeteer gently pours water over the soap on her arms, torso, shoulders, and back. After he's finished, I gently take the cup from his hand, our hands brushing, and I quickly focus on rinsing Sally's hair, the blush rising to my cheeks again. Sally giggles and splashes the water. I smile and lightly splash Puppeteer who smirks and flicks water onto my face. I whine and wipe my face off with my shirt, revealing slowly fading scars on my stomach.

"Big Sis, what are those on your tummy?"

I look down, seeing the scars, and quickly put my shirt back down.

"It's..."

I look up at her, at both of them, and fake a smile, my eyes closed to hide the fear that I know is visible in them.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. They're just very old scars. I don't quite remember how I got them.."

"Oh, okay!"

I glance at Puppeteer and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say anything.

"Well, you're all washed up so let's get you dried off and dressed to show Slender!"

"Yeah! I wanna show Daddy!"

I giggle and grab a towel and wrap it around Sally while Puppeteer unplugs the tub to let the water drain.

"Hey, Puppeteer. Can you dry her off while I grab her clothes?"

"Yeah, sure."

I smile, "Thanks."

I walk out of the bathroom and towards Sally's bed, lifting the dress into my arms and picking up the shoes.

"Hey. I found a magenta headband with a bow to go with it if you want it."

I look over to see Jane holding up said headband. I smile at her and gently take it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. Well, I'm going out. If Sally asks where I am, tell her I'm just getting some more clothes for her."

I nod with a smile and walk back into the bathroom, seeing Puppeteer brushing Sally's hair and styling it. I giggle softly at the sight and walk over.

"Did you already guess that I was going to dress her up as a princess?"

Puppeteer chuckles slightly.

"Perhaps I did, Jess."

I blink, confused. _'No one's ever called me that... They've always called me Jessica like my name was some sort of disease...'_

I shake out my thoughts and smile, closing the bathroom door. I walk over to the duo with a smile and remove the towel from around Sally.

"Hey, you might need to redo her hair since I'm putting a dress on her."

Puppeteer nods with a soft smile and sits on the side of the tub. I grab the dress and gently slip it over Sally's head, slipping her arms into the proper holes. I fix the dress to my liking and smile. I grab the shoes, as well as the leggings, and put those on her as well.

"There!"

"Yay!"

I giggle, "I think her hair looks just fine so don't worry about fixing it."

"Oo! Big Sis! The three of us should go out to eat!"

I blush softly. "You mean... like a f-family dinner?"

Sally grins and nods.

"Well... I mean... I suppose it won't hurt."

"I can have Slender change me into my human form to make things go easier for us."

I nod softly, blushing faintly.

"Well, Sally... How about you and Puppeteer go and speak with Slender while I get ready?"

"Okay!" She giggles.

I smile softly and shoo them out. Once the bedroom door is shut, I go to the suitcase, pulling out a nice white, button-down long sleeve. I go to my dresser and grab a pair of my nicest black skinny jeans that I have as well as a pair of black socks. I walk into the bathroom with the outfit and fold them neatly, setting them on the counter.

 _'I'm sure Jane won't mind me borrowing her shower.'_

I turn the faucet on, then the showerhead, and strip out of the outfit I wore. Considering the outfit was all black and skin tight, it was really warm. I step into the tub and let the water droplets roll down my body for a brief moment before beginning to wash my body and hair. After washing myself, I rinse off and turn the water off, grabbing the towel I used for Sally and dry myself off, dressing myself. I grab the brush and brush my hair out before tying it up into a tight bun.

I step out of the bathroom after cleaning up after myself and I see Sally waiting for me. Beside her is a rather tall teen, who's possibly around 5'11, with tannish skin, dark brown, almost black, hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a beautifully built frame. It's not over built but not under built either. He wore a black polo with dark beige pants, and black shoes.

"Puppeteer..?"

He nods with a small smile.

"Yeah. But just call me Peter." **(a/n: I couldn't find anywhere what his human name is so I just came up with one, using the letters from his creepypasta name.)**

I blush softly and smile.

"You look great."

"You look beautiful."

"Th-Thank you.."

He smiles softly, "Well, let's go. Sally's getting impatient."


End file.
